


Disaster in the Night

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Absol - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Pokemon - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: A hiker has a rare encounter with an Absol. Just what does the Pokémon have in store for him? Female Absol x Male Human





	

A sense of regret came washing over me when I saw my shadow fade from beneath me. I looked up past the side of the mountain and above the treetops to see dark clouds flying over my head. I took a deep breath as I thought back to the Pokemon Center I was at just an hour ago.

“I really should have taken that Nurse Joy’s advice for staying at the center. I didn’t actually think it was going to rain, since it was clear skies this afternoon,” I said to myself as I pulled out my map. I checked over my area and let out a sigh.

“Closest thing to me is that Pokemon Center, and I’d really rather not have to walk away from where I want to go.” I shook my head in self-pity as a sharp crack echoed through the sky above me. 

“No point in waiting around. I got to find a place to stay dry for the night and fast.” I looked back to place my map back in my bag before freezing in place. It was just out of the corner of my eye for a split second. A little way off to the left of me in the gap between two trees, I saw a glimpse of what appeared to be a pair of red eyes. I continued to stare at the spot where I believed I saw them, but only darkness stared back at me. 

Were my eyes playing tricks on me? I have traveled dozens of miles over the years, but nothing of the sort had happened to me. I shook my head and kept moving forward. Even if there was something there, it shouldn’t be anything to worry about. Forests are filled with Pokemon, all minding their own business. Perhaps it was just one of them scurrying by to find shelter from the rain as well.

I snuck a look back behind me to see if anything was there, but only found the path that I had just walked. There are plenty of Pokemon in this forest and there shouldn’t be anything to worry about, but I couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone or something was watching me. I bit my lip as I picked up my pace, moving along the side of the mountain. Several raindrops fell on my bare arms as I took another look up over the horizon. Sure enough, I could see the drops falling here and there as one would normally see right before a downpour. 

“Dammit,” I cursed under my breath as I broke into a jog. “Just hold off a little bit longer rain, please.” I continued along the side of the mountain, desperately looking for a cave, overhang, any place where I could set up and stay dry.

Then suddenly, I had the strangest feeling. I stopped in my tracks and looked up the mountain. It was just steep enough that I couldn’t see over the ledge above me, but also looked easy enough to climb. I had a feeling. No, I knew there was a cove just over that ledge. Something was telling me that if I just climbed over that ledge, I would find the shelter I was looking for.

I positioned myself along the side of the wall and took a firm hold of a rock jutting out of the side of the mountain. I gave it a swift pull to check its stability before starting my ascent. I had climbed much steeper mountains than this and the ledge I wanted to reach was only a short couple minutes of a climb away. For the most part, the rocks were still dry, so I could still get a good footing. As long as the rain didn’t start, I would be fine.

I peeked over the ledge as I reached my destination and there it was, a cave. I pushed myself up over the ledge as a flash of light surrounded me, followed by a loud boom that echoed throughout the mountain. Finally, almost as if by a twist of fate, the downpour started. 

I grinned as I quickly rushed inside the cove. “Couldn’t have asked for better timing myself,” I said to myself as I pulled out my flashlight. It was a small cove, about the size of a bedroom, just high enough for me to stand up straight. I took off my backpack and rested my back against the wall of the cavern. A couple of minutes passed as I caught my breath. I shook my head and got back up. Even though I was safe from the rain, there was still work to be done.

~~~~  
I looked over my map once more with the help of the campfire’s light as I took a bite out of my sandwich. Even with the slight delay, I should still be able to make it to my destination on time. I looked out the entrance of the cove to find the drizzle of the storm against the darkness. As long as the rain didn’t continue until morning, this stop would not be an issue.

I slid the map back into place in my bag and finished my dinner before heading towards my sleeping bag near the back of the cave. As I was about to enter my bed, I heard the soft padding of footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around to see a Pokemon standing near the entrance. It had a beautiful white coat of fur that was unfortunately dripping wet from the rain. A pair of bright red eyes looked back at me when our eyes met. As the creature approached, the light from the fire showed more of its features.

Its hands and feet were a dark blue, and didn’t seem to have any fur at all. There were spikes jutting out from various joints on its body. It had a rather sharp scythe-like tail that was just above the ground behind it. However, the most astonishing feature was its face. It looked delicate and almost cat-like, with a large horn jutting out the side. Other than a tuft of hair covering part of its head, there did not seem to be any fur on her face either.

I’ve seen many Pokemon along my travels, but I had not seen one like this. It came closer and sat down next to the fire. It didn’t seem to acknowledge my presence and just sat there idly looking at the fire as its fur gradually dried. It seemed like a docile Pokemon, and if there was anything I have learned in my travels, it would be to not go after a Pokemon if it means no harm. I reached for my bag which drew a quick glance in my direction from the Pokemon. It continued to watch me as I pulled out my guidebook. I flipped through the pages to find my area and see the Pokemon that were known to be found here. A few short minutes passed by before I found what I was looking for.

“Absol, the disaster Pokemon. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment and rarely ventures down from the mountains. When it does, it appears to warn people about upcoming disasters it has sensed with its horn. Although it is believed to bring the disaster itself, it appears that this Pokemon has a calm disposition and is merely a messenger for people. Due to its mysterious nature, not much is known about this Pokemon,” I read aloud.

I looked up from my guidebook to find the Pokemon watching me out of the corner of its eye. “Well, I suppose that explains why I haven’t seen one before. I guess it doesn’t really like being around people that much.” I shrugged my shoulders and put the guidebook back into my bag. 

We sat in silence, the only sounds coming from the crackling of the fire and the light drizzle just outside. Even though it didn’t seem to have any ill intentions, it’s best not to let down your guard when a wild Pokemon is this close to you. I continued to watch the Pokemon as it stayed by the fire, unmoving except for the occasional glance in my direction. I chuckled as I realized it was probably just as wary of me as I was of it.

Unfortunately for me, a day’s worth of travel was beginning to take its toll. My eyelids felt heavy as I felt my mind starting to drift off to a place for rest. 

Suddenly, I felt something like a warm blanket envelop me and my eyes shot open to find that the Absol embracing me in a tight hug. 

“What the heck are you-” I was cut off mid-sentence as I felt it lick my ear, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. It continued to lick and nibble on my ear, the warmth and softness of its tongue sending mixed emotions throughout my body. I felt my body growing warmer, and I took a brief glance towards its waist to figure out that it was a female. I could tell where this was going, and I was not so keen on continuing. To do such things with Pokemon was not unheard of, but I had no intentions of doing them myself. 

As I was about to push her off of me, it gave me a light push onto my back and positioned her body over mine. I felt heat rising to my cheeks as I looked up at it. She truly was a beautiful Pokemon. A dazzling white coat of fur and a small, but pure face accompanied with red eyes that seemed to pierce right through my body.

She turned her horn towards me and gave a few short nods. I got the message and raised my hand to touch it. As my fingertips made contact with the horn, a vision flashed before me. It was me, though I was a bit off in the distance and moving quite quickly. My thoughts were just a repetition of the word “climb” and I saw myself stop and look towards the mountain. I pulled my hand back from the horn as I snapped back to reality, a smile creeping upon my face. 

“I see. So you wanted to help and told me about this little cavern here?” The Absol nodded her head and started moving back until its head was around my groin. Thinking back, there was a strange sensation I felt during the vision. It was a need, a craving. My body needed it, and I would go to great lengths to get it. 

The Absol pulled down the clothing below my waist to reveal my length. The sensation from before seemed to resonate in my body now. My emotions became mixed in with hers. I needed her now as well, despite my previous inclinations. I petted her head as she started to lick my shaft causing my member to harden. She grabbed ahold of my cock with one hand as I became fully erect. She shifted her mouth towards the tip, gingerly licking the head and any pre that came out. I let out a quiet moan as she finally placed my length in her mouth, the warmth sending a wave of pleasure throughout my body. Absol started to suck on my member as she rubbed her tongue against the shaft. 

I decided to be bold and grabbed onto her horn. With no reaction from the Pokemon, I continued and started to guide her head back and forth along my cock. I bit my lip as I tried to contain my moans looking down to see her beautiful red eyes staring back up at me. My body couldn’t take much more of this as I felt my climax approaching. I took a firmer hold of her horn and started moving her head faster, the sloppy sounds coming out of her mouth echoing throughout the cave as she tried to keep up with my pace. My head went back as I pushed her head as far down my length as I could, until my balls reached the entrance of her mouth, and released my load. I kept her head in place as I came, the feeling of satisfaction overwhelming my body as I heard audible gulps coming from her throat with each wave of my seed. 

I let go of her horn and let my body go limp as Absol retracted from my member and wiped her mouth. She climbed over me and sat down over my groin, my member resting along the entrance of her other mouth. Even though I was satisfied, she certainly wasn’t. She grinded her hips against mine, closing her eyes as she started to feel some pleasure as well.

I grinned as she lifted herself up and looked at me. I took ahold of my cock and positioned it under her slit. She brought herself slowly back down, my member eagerly awaiting for her entrance. I let out a sharp gasp as the head broke through, followed by an immediate tightness surrounding the rest of my cock as she slid herself all the way down. We both remained motionless, allowing ourselves a moment to bask in the pleasure. 

The moment was broken as she began to move her hips up and down, sending another wave of pleasure throughout my body. I reached around and grabbed her ass, giving it a squeeze as I thrusted back in rhythm with her. She let out a soft cry and laid herself down on top of me. I continued to thrust in a slow, smooth pattern as my hands moved up and wrapped around her slim figure in a warm embrace. Her fur was soft and warm as my arms moved across her back. She rested her head on my chest as I picked up the pace, doing my best to hold back my climax that was fast approaching. Absol sat back up again and rested her hands on my chest as I felt her pussy start to convulse. I grabbed onto her slim waist as I picked up the pace of my thrusts even further. I saw her eyes widen before she threw her head back as I felt her walls tighten around my length, followed by her liquid sliding onto my groin. My body couldn’t take the sudden contraction as I let out another load, shooting it inside of her. I continued to thrust into her as I let out wave after wave of my semen, before finally collapsing and lying motionless on the ground. Absol fell back down onto my chest and remained there, panting.

I smiled as I looked down at her, petting her head as she caught her breath. I felt a surge of drowsiness overcome me. I struggled to stay awake to try and talk to her, but the exhaustion was too overwhelming. Her body acted as a perfect blanket as I laid my head back and fell asleep.

~~~~  
The following morning, by the time I woke up, the Absol was gone. I woke up in the cave all by myself with nothing but a sleeping bag that I didn’t use, a burnt out fire, and my bag. I stepped outside to find the sun shining brightly into my eyes, but no trace of her. A slight sense of disappointment washed over me, but I shrugged it off. The guidebook did say that Absol preferred to stay away from humans. More than likely, the Absol already planned that it would only be a one night stand.

I packed up my belongings and headed towards my destination. I laughed quietly to myself as I thought back to the previous night. I’ve spent many years traveling, but that was definitely a night to remember.


End file.
